


Butter and Lube

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is babysitting but has to go somewhere unexpectedly, leaving the baby with B and C who have little/no experience with babies </p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter and Lube

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is technically kuroko kagami and aomine, but i figured it was pretty much aokaga with a little kuroko. Also, i have a fic with the reason why kuroko had to leave, so if yall want it, i can post it soon. It may include a certain teammate being an idiot. I hope u enjoy !!

Kuroko is playing with this little baby when his phone rings. He reaches over to grab it, letting the little tyke play with his hair. He reads the message from Midorima, telling him to come to the park asap with lots of butter and or lube. Kuroko gets up off the ground with the baby and walks into the living room to find Aomine and Kagami snuggling while watching tv. 

"Hey, I need to go for like a couple hours, can you watch this baby?" Kuroko asks.

"Woah, Tetsu, where did you get that baby?" Aomine asks, shocked that Kuroko has a baby. 

"He is babysitting, idiot." Kagami says.

"You're an idiot!" Aomine retorts.

"You're more of an idiot!" Kagami says back.

"You are both idiots. Now I have to go." Kuroko says, placing the baby in between the two. 

"Wait what, Kuroko we don't know how to take care of a baby!" Kagami yells after him, but he was already out the door with butter and lube in his hands.

"You think he is cheating on us?" Kagami asks blatantly. 

"With butter? Nah. The better question is, what do we do with this baby?" Aomine says back, poking the babies stomach. 

"I don't know, maybe it will just sit here and be good." Kagami says, shrugging. He unpauses the show, and 10 seconds in, the baby breaks out into a wail. Both Aomine and Kagami look down at it (him?her?) and bump heads, groaning out. 

"What's wrong with it?" Kagami asks frantically.

"I dunno?! Maybe it shit itself!"

"Watch your language!" Kagami exclaims.

"It's like 1 year old! It probably won't even remember this." Aomine retorts. Kagami lifts up the baby.

"Smells its butt. It might have pooped itself." Kagami says.

"What, no! Ew, I'm not sniffing that babies ass!"

"You're fine doing it in bed with Kuroko and I!" Kagami yells.

"Fine, whatever! I hate you so much!" Aomine says, sniffing near the babies butt. He immediately retaliates, plugging his nose. 

"Damn, baby!" He says.

"How do we change it?" Kagami asks.

"It can't be that hard." Aomine says, shrugging. 

"Go get Kuroko's bag." Kagami says, getting off the couch and going into the kitchen. He sets the baby down on the counter on top of a towel and starts taking of its clothes. Aomine comes back with the bag. 

"Alright, so first we have to get it off." Kagami says, peeling off the diaper.

"Eeew!" Kagami yells, immediately dumping the diaper in the trash. Kagami takes out a baby wipe and wipes away the pooey residue, quickly throwing it away and washing his hands.

"I did the hard part, you do the rest." Kagami says, pouring soap onto his hands.

"What?! I don't know how to put on a diaper!" Aomine says.

"Neither do I, asshole!" Aomine holds up the diaper in the air, trying to figure it out. After ten minutes, they finally figure it out. With the baby now dressed and fresh, they sit back onto the couch. They get a minute into the show when it starts crying again. The two groan in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have any prompt you would like to see, you can comment them or send me an ask on my tumblr (lynn-kun) All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
